one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow VS Mewtwo
Shadow VS Mewtwo '''is the second episode of Wolverine-Man's first season. It pits Shadow the Hedgehog, who previously starred in Shadow Vs Vegeta, from the Sonic the Hedgehog series against Mewtwo, who previously starred in Mewtwo vs Frieza, from the Pokèmon series. Description Two genetically modified anti-heroes teleport into the ring. Only one will prevail in 60 quick seconds. Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Shadow.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Mewtwo.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Green Hill Zone It was yet another sunny day in Green Hill Zone. A strange creature was located here. It appeared to be a humanoid figure that had a purple tail and white skin. It had some kind of tube on the back of it's neck and two "horns" on it's head. It had three fingers on each hand and the same number of toes on each foot. This figure was the 151st Pokèmon, '''Mewtwo. But he wasn't the only strange-looking creature in this area. What appeared to be a black anthropomorphic hedgehog sped up to Mewtwo. It had red fur marks on it's head, arms and legs. He has red eyes and white fur on his chest. He has six quills on his head which points slightly upwards and two spines on it's back. It wore white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues with a ring on them. Like it's gloves, it has black cuffs and red tongues with a ring on them. It's shoes were mainly white, with black heel regions and soles. It was Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform. He spoke to Mewtwo. "I don't who or what you are, but I will destroy you." He said. Mewtwo took this as a threat and lifted up his arm and formed a black colored orb at the end of it and then shot this at Shadow. Shadow was caught off guard by this, but he teleported a few meters behind Mewtwo before the attack could hit him. The two genetic experiments turned to face each other. It sure as hell wasn't going to be a peaceful scene anymore. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! As Shadow shouted "Chaos Spear!", he fired a barrage of chaotic energy just as Mewtwo fired an Aura Sphere attack, resulting in an explosion. Shadow then caught Mewtwo off guard by using his homing attack. Shadow shot more Chaos Spears at his downed opponent, but Mewtwo teleported. Shadow searched for his opponent. "Show yourself at once!" Shadow warned. Suddenly, numerous golden stars slammed into him. Just as Shadow recovered, Mewtwo held an arm out in front of him, and from it formed a large, silver spoon. Mewtwo grasped it with both hands, crouched, and then rushed towards his adversary at high speeds. Had Shadow not teleported behind his opponent in time, he would have beaten down by the spoon. Mewtwo turned to face Shadow and tried to attack him again, but Shadow fired more Chaos Spears, making him drop it. He then shouted "Chaos Control!" and Mewtwo was unable to move. Shadow used his homing attack, fired more Chaos Spears and grabbed his tail, spun him around and threw him just as time returned. As Mewtwo slid across the ground on his back, Shadow teleported a fair distance away from him and slammed his foot on Mewtwo's chest, rendering him unable to move. Suddenly, he was thrown into the air by seemingly nothing in particular. Mewtwo then teleported above Shadow and the latter suddenly flew down to earth at high speeds. CRASH! Mewtwo then fired a pink crescent-shaped beam down at Shadow. Then, Shadow teleported a few meters away from the spot where he landed. Seven different colored gems began surrounding Shadow. They began turning rapidly around him, and soon seemed to disappear into his body. Shadow's eyes shot open. Shadow's fur then turned into a golden lemon-cream color. He also possessed a golden aura that was flame-like in shape. Shadow had transformed into Super Shadow. Mewtwo suddenly teleported behind Shadow and hit him with a Shadow Ball (How ironic). He fired another Aura Sphere attack before a large pink orb came out from Mewtwo's body and enveloped him. The orb began to grow larger, and began splitting apart in some areas. Then finally, the cracks shot off into different directions, revealing Mewtwo, except he looked different. Mewtwo was now noticeably a bit smaller, and had lost his tail as well as the tubes at the back of his neck. He now had a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of his head that was similar to his previous form's tail. On his head were two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting the base of each, with empty space inside. The digits on Mewtwo's hands and feet were now purple and more bulbous, and his middle toes were longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaced the breastplate structure on his chest, but it ultimately looked much smoother than his previous appearance. He opened his eyes, revealing his now slightly larger, red pupils. A new battle was about to begin: Super Shadow VS Mega Mewtwo Y. "We are both at our maximum potential. But I will still prevail!" was Shadow's reaction. Mewtwo gave a slight "tck" at this. (Is he always this arrogant?) Shadow caught Mewtwo off guard by delivering multiple punches to Mewtwo's stomach. Mewtwo teleported behind Shadow and launched a rapid-fire stream of Shadow Balls before teleporting above Shadow and unleashing Psycho Cut. Shadow dodged the beam and the combatants flew at each other. Unfortunately for Mewtwo, Shadow unleashed a homing attack, obliterating Mewtwo's skull. As his headless opponent fell, Shadow returned to normal and walked away. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SHADOW! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles